<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sap's 20th birthday(but Dreamnap) by Mori_gami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795415">Sap's 20th birthday(but Dreamnap)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_gami/pseuds/Mori_gami'>Mori_gami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Birthday Fluff, George is a little bitch, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Dreamnap for Sapnap's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_gami/pseuds/Mori_gami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Sapnap bake a cake together while George is on a face time call to celebrate Sapnap's 20th birthday, oh and Patches is there too of course</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sap's 20th birthday(but Dreamnap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi uh cliche I've never posted anything before so take some good old Dreamnap fluff, also happy birthday to Sapnap! We love he&lt;3 Sorry if this is too short btw it turned out shorter than I expected</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV:</p>
<p>"Dream hurry! George is calling and we've barely started the cake!" Sapnap called from their kitchen as he was fiddling with all kinds ingredients for his soon to be cake, the full carton of milk he had in one hand weighing his down as he set down flour next to a mixing bowl. He quickly stumbled over to his phone which was on a nearby counter to answer George's call so he could stop it's annoying ringing. "Hi George! Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed right now, but I wouldn't be if DREAM WOULD GET HIS A-!"</p>
<p>"Calm down Sap! I'm right here, I don't even know why you're helping make yourself a cake, it's your birthday! A day to relax" Dream said, trying to soothe Sapnap.</p>
<p>Sapnap let out a whine, along with a pouty "Hmph!" as he set all the stuff he had in his hands for the cake down, focusing more on setting his phone up so George could see them work. "You two are a literal train wreck, oh my god" George said disappointingly from the phone's speaker as Sapnap propped it up against a jar that was nearby. Sapnap rolled his eyes, catching a soft glare from Dream which made his face flush, "George, you're not here, therefore, no room to talk. Anyways you kinda caught us at a bad time, we've barely started baking cuz' somebody was too busy getting all dolled up for nothing" he shot a glare towards Dream who was already cracking eggs into the mixing bowl.</p>
<p>"Oh, so you think your birthday means nothing to me now, love bug~?" Dream asked sweetly not looking away from his work.</p>
<p>"God, you two fight like an old married couple" George had an obviously ticked off tone, per usual.</p>
<p>Sapnap softened a bit, coming to Dream's aid to help mix ingredients, "So, how old are you turning? 50?" George scoffed.</p>
<p>"Oh, if I'm old, you're basically prehistoric, George, so shut up." Dream stifled a laugh as he whisked the cake mixture around, scooping a small amount on in his finger. Sapnap looked at Dream confusingly till Dream reached towards his nose, the cold batter making him scrunch his face. Dream smiled before kissing it off, licking his lips, "Mmm, yep that's good" Sapnap giggled at Dream's goofy moments he had, he was a really intimate person and had unique ways of showing it, which made Sapnap fall even more head over heels for the blond.</p>
<p>The two made practical heart eyes at each until their moment was cut short by Patches jumping on the counter, looking up at the two and meowing innocently. Dream rolled his eyes, softly butting foreheads with Sapnap as they giggled softly, "Don't worry Patches, I still love you~" Dream gently picked her up and cradled her, soon sneaking off to some where unknown to his raven haired boyfriend. George watched as Sapnap slowly poured the cake batter into a pan, "Sapnap, you're gonna fuck it up, you don't know the first steps of baking a cake"</p>
<p>"Oh what are you? The cake making master? That's what I thought, so hush Gogy"</p>
<p>Sapnap carefully brought the full pan to the oven, pushing it in and closing the door as he pretended to wipe off sweat "Phew!". George and Sapnap sat in silence until an all too familiar wheeze was heard, "Sap! Sap! Look what I did! Haha!" Dream came into view, holding an obviously pissed Patches who had a small birthday hat atop her head. The sight of Dream's bright smile, joyful manner, and his iconic wheeze, that's all Sapnap could wish for on his birthday is the dorky man he fell desperately in love with. "Oh my god, you're kidding!" Sap giggled as Dream swayed around, dancing with Patches, meanwhile George just tsked in disappointment as the two continued to goof off. "You guys are literally so stupid, oh my lord, how am I EVER supposed to live with two..?"</p>
<p>George kept up his pessimistic manner as he watched Dream eventually set down Patches and clasped onto Sapnap's hands, leading the two into a slow dance, which was just two idiots who were helplessly in love, not knowing how to dance at all, and laughing like their life depended on it. Their laughter calmed as Dream separated from Sapnap, making the younger whine, "Gotta' get dressed for the occasion!" Dream tossed Sapnap a birthday hat, soon after pulling one over his own head.</p>
<p>"What about me?!" The brit whined from the phone, feeling left out until Dream came closer with a party hat in hand, trying his best to put it one the phone, though it was slightly lopsided. "There! Now we're fit for a birthday party!"</p>
<p>Minutes later, the stove made a ding sound, sounding that it had finished baking. Dream slipped on oven mits, pulling the hot pan out and setting it down carefully as Sapnap came up behind him excitedly. The older gave him a loving grin before pecking his lips softly and mumbling, "Go wait over there while I decorate it, ok? It's gonna look amazing, trust me" Dream's voice was just above a whisper, the softness making Sapnap practically melt. Sapnap walked away from Dream and hopped up on a counter to where George could see him, George soon noticing he didn't dress up much for the special day, Sapnap was simply wearing one of Dream's hoodies, along with basketball shorts and knee high socks which is what he always wore pretty much. Sapnap swayed his feet, waiting anxiously for the cake to be done, he could just imagine how it'd look, knowing that Dream would make it look as good as he could. Sapnap dared to peek but tried his best not to and upset Dream.</p>
<p>George sighed contently, it had been getting late in the uk but that didn't mean he couldn't spare time for his closest friends that despite annoying the shit out of him some days, also were the people he cared for the most. "I'm sure he's making it look great Sapnap, y'know despite only ever playing Minecraft, Dream's actually an expert cake designer!" George sarcastically spoke as Dream let out a chuckle before coming over to Sapnap with the cake, candles lit and everything. Though Dream was no expert, Sapnap didn't expect him to be and adored the un-smoothened frosting and clumsily placed candles nonetheless. The ravenette gasped as Dream smiled sweetly and started to sing to him, George joining in shortly after. "Happy birthday dear Sapnap, happy birthday to you~"</p>
<p>Sapnap quickly thought up a wish before blowing out his candles and giggling softly, Dream's heart melting at the sight as he set the cake down nearby before wrapping his arms around Sapnap's waist and pulling him close, "I love you, baby~" he spoke lowly, looking deep into Sapnap's hazel colored eyes. Sapnap couldn't help but blush and speak just as softly, "I love you too, Dreamy~" the two leaned in, smiling as they kissed each other, savoring the moment. The two pulled away after hearing a ticked off George clear his throat, "Ahem! Get a room you two!"</p>
<p>Though the party was simple, it was all Sapnap could've wanted, George, his best friend, Patches, who was technically his cat who he adored so much, and Dream, the guy he'd possibly some day marry..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i rushed this omg but plz enjoy, or not that's ok too, also I tried finishing this before midnight but my procrastination said no so yea sorry about that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>